


自深深处   (De Profundis）

by mortalcat



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Written in chinese sorry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalcat/pseuds/mortalcat
Summary: 如果比利勒克没能找到第二种方法，但仍然给予了界外人他想要的完结。而神明没有忘记留下一份临别礼物，给他最偏爱的。





	自深深处   (De Profundis）

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

那个箱子在雨月的第二个礼拜到达顿沃。它的信使背负承诺，却未让人瞧见影踪，于是它就那么凭空出现在科尔沃阿塔诺那张橡木办公桌上，直到所有者前来。

 

随箱附着的纸条笔迹陌生：

 

_礼物，来自一个老朋友。_

 

上面写道。

　　　　　　

而他本会把它扔出窗户——警戒心从未自他的生命离去，但从未如此高涨，在距德莱拉篡位的发生还不足三个月的此刻——但他停住了，他看到了纸条右下角，画着一个小小的标记。

 

里面的东西——无论那是什么，嗡嗡作响着，隔着箱子发出了蓝紫色的荧光。而尽管他的手背上已经没有界外人的标记，他仍旧感受到了那光芒像潮水一样拂过他的手，留下潮湿的温暖，而他的心脏和着那蜂鸣声震颤。　　　　

 

科尔沃拿起拆信刀，切开了封条。他打开箱子。

 

在他发出一声压低的惊吼的同时，一个熟悉的声音在他的脑海里响起。

 

『科尔沃，老朋友。似乎无甚必要自我介绍了。』　　　

 

　　

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“你是...什么？你...又想耍什么花招？（What..are you？What's your game this time？）”

 

在震惊平息之后，他困惑地问道，将‘那个’捧在手中。

 

『没有什么‘花招’。这是一份礼物，与你接受过的那份几乎相同，也将以同样的方式对你有益。』

 

“但...那里面曾经装的是...灵魂...你...”

 

『同样。』　　　　　　

 

 

 

 

 

　他做过调查，他和艾米丽。在刻印消失之后。他也听到过街头的传言，天启会的预言，和无眼帮成员的呓语。他只是一直不愿相信。　

 

　当他发声的时候如同有人掐住了他的咽喉。

 

　“你是...怎么...？你真的...？发生了什么？”

 

　『我曾在虚空之中行走千年，如今我已解放。但为了你的缘故，这一小片碎片会在此世稍作停留。如何使用取决于你，科尔沃。』　　　

 

 

　　

 

  『奇怪。你的心中此刻充满悲痛。为了什么？』

 

　那无起伏的声音如此说道。　　

 

 

　而科尔沃大笑了起来，近乎歇斯底里的。

 

　　　

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

　

 

科尔沃把那个装在保险柜里塞在床底下，和那些不再发光和鸣唱的符文一起。

 

在夜里，低语声钻进他的梦中。

 

『我曾目视万物。如今尚能看到...一些。』　　

 

『我听到波涛声。海洋极似虚空，只除波涛吵闹。有时候我想念虚空的寂静无声。有时候，我想念虚空本身。』

 

『一头鲸鱼正在垂死。鲸叉深深扎进了它的内脏，它逃脱了，但已来不及。它唱着鲸歌，海洋各处它的同胞出声回应。一场人类听不见的葬礼。』

 

『当它死后，它会坠落向本无生物可居的深海，百年之间它的尸体之上生物繁衍丰荣，如同绿洲。』

　　　　

 

科尔沃无法停止梦见没有终点的蔚蓝色，泣血哀歌的鲸鱼和被温暖海水包围的黑暗。

 

他并不抗拒那样的梦境。

 

三天之后他打开保险柜，取出了它。而他当他重新把那个捧入手中的时候，它嗡嗡轰鸣，无声嘲笑。　　　　　　　　

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++　　

　　　　　　

　　

　　艾米丽是第一个除他之外看见那个的人，当然。

 

　　当她第一次看见它的时候，她惊得几乎不能言语。她本有件急事前来商讨，但细节在这一刻尽数飞出了她的脑海。她的父亲抬起头来，短暂的震惊之后了然的表情划过他的脸。

 

　　“你该记得敲门。”

 

　　“怎么可能？”她喃喃道。“我亲眼看着它破碎在我面前，当德莱拉的灵魂从中解放之后......难道.....”

 

　　她走前几步，不由自主地伸出手。而科尔沃摆了个停止的手势，冲她苦涩地笑了笑。

 

　　“这不是她。”

 

　　艾米丽皱起眉。冷静下来之后，她观察出了确切的不同——它与之前那颗其实并不相像。插入其中好似骨架的不再是树枝而是削细的鲸骨，整个器官仿佛陷在一个鲸骨扎成的牢笼里，而蓝紫色的玻璃嵌在正中，发出闪烁荧光。

 

　　“那...它是谁？”

 

　　“一个...老朋友。”

 

　　女皇困惑地皱起了眉。

 

　　与此同时，它在科尔沃的耳边低语道。

 

 

　　

『年轻的女皇爱米丽。她心底最深处埋藏着仇恨，恐惧和暴力，来自童年的馈赠。但她的心同时淹没在道义和良善里。她的王座之下躺卧着尸体，她尽力避免了，至少她这样说服自己。她的手上沾着无辜之人的血，那重量在深夜几乎拖垮她。她和当日的你，如此相像。她会把帝国带向何方，我好奇？』

 

　　艾米丽若有所思地抚摸着自己空白的手背。

 

　　“这总不能是...？”

 

　　而科尔沃为她的敏锐叹了口气，默认地点了点头。

 

　　

 

　　“临别礼物？我几乎得说那有些浪漫了。无论如何，我希望你不要拿那玩意儿对着我，父亲。”艾米丽耸耸肩玩笑道。

 

　　“它说了我什么吗？”

 

　　而科尔沃听得出她的语气远没有她表现得那么轻松。

 

　　人人皆有秘密，即使是他的小女孩儿，业已长大。

 

　　“什么也没有。”他撒谎道。

 

　　但它并没有停下来。

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　它通常躺卧在他的大衣内口袋里。他不再与虚空有联系，所以再也不能方便地从虚空中将它召之即来。它是一个有重量有形体的实体，而当科尔沃把它握在手中的时候，想到那究竟是什么——一瞬的错觉里他几乎觉得自己承受不了那重量。

 

　　它在他的手里像活物一般跳动，几乎和着他脉搏的节奏。

 

　　而内阁会议里，他时常把手压在左胸腔上。

 

　　一半的时间里他确实有想要获知的秘密，关于列座的贵族们——他们道貌岸然地高坐在席位上，对女皇的决议怨声载道，而它在他的耳边细数他们背地里的勾当。他几乎无法控制自己露出嘲讽的笑容，冲着他们轻轻点头。在会议之后，他会找到他们，与他们分享他刚听闻的故事，并且善意地建议他们改变立场。那总是奏效如此之快，他甚至有些理解坎贝尔的心情了。

 

　　另一半的场合，他只是为了确定它还在那儿。

 

　　

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

　　

而最后证明找到比利勒克并没有那么难。他找到了她，在瑟克诺斯的一个海边小镇。

　　

『这既是她的决定也非是她的决定。虚空之刃曾在她手中，但她自身便是道德的刀刃。她亦是我的刀刃，尽管不自知。她不需要为此负责。』

　　

但科尔沃并不在乎。

 

“她杀了你。这是我唯一需要知道的。”　　

　　

比利勒克的藏身之处在鱼市的街巷深处，一处不透光的黑暗小屋，置身屋内的时候几乎让人忘记了这是瑟克诺斯，而屋外阳光烂漫。

 

比利勒克坐在靠墙的椅子上，神态自若。好像她知道他会来。　　

　　

但或许她等的是别人。当他自阴影中现身时，她的脸上闪过惊讶。

 

和遗憾。

 

『很多年以前她爱过一个女孩。如果不是她的死，她的人生本会完全不同。她依旧会梦见她的微笑。』

 

『她曾两次被原谅。它们像枷锁一样压在她双肩。她不止一次认为自己并不值得。』　　

 

『她的箱子里藏着一封未寄出的信。她倾慕那收信者，如同人们倾慕月亮。美而不可及。她让她想起那死去的女孩本该成为的样子。”　　　　　　

　　

『她一直在等那个人收回她的原谅。她等到了你。』

　　

“如果忏悔就可以抵消罪孽，鉴察院该每日人满为患了。”科尔沃想，不无嘲讽的。

 

“我不会同情她一丝一毫，而你，可以闭嘴了。”　　

　　

 

“护国公。”比利勒克冷静地向他致意。

 

“我猜想你从女皇陛下那获知了一切，并且前来执行你的正义。我很抱歉我当时...我想我没有借口。做你想做的吧，我不会反抗。”

 

科尔沃点了点头。

 

“为了婕斯敏。还有......他。你还有什么想说的？”

 

比利勒克惊讶地瞪大眼睛。这个，她没有预想道。

 

“你.....”她顿了顿。　　　　　　　　　　

　　

“是否被标记的人都...如此为他着魔？道德，和他的恨，还有你，和你的...”

 

她缄口于此，似乎不知道如何描述。她沉默了片刻，随后倔强地抿紧了唇。

 

“我杀了他，为了自虚空解放道德的灵魂。他也许无辜，但这...对我来说更为重要。我背负罪恶，但并无后悔。”

 

“在所有人之中，你是最该明白的那个。”

 

她抬起头与他四目相视，她的语气里同时带着疲累，嘲讽和一丝希冀。她听上去像极了道德，当他向科尔沃求饶。

 

而科尔沃永远为那个决定后悔。

 

那就是道德想要的。原谅。那会给他死亡之外的完结，让他苟活下去。他期待完结又害怕死亡，所以他向他乞求生命，同时乞求原谅。　　

 

他再也不会犯同样的错误。

 

“艾米丽知道吗？”

 

她最后问。

 

科尔沃没有回答。他抽出了刀。　　　　　　　　

 

它沉默着。

　　

 

他旋开了水池的龙头，洗去手上的血。而它突然开口道。

　　　　　　　　

『我给了她容器。她答应了我的请求，把这个运送到了顿沃，给你。』

 

『十五年前我一直好奇。一个正直的好人，如果一切被夺去，是否会越过界限。十五年前你自控而克制（stayed your hand），你甚至放过了道德。』　　

 

『看来德莱拉留下的并不只是宫殿的废墟和帝国的重创。你让她改变了你，是吗，我亲爱的科尔沃？还是说，她是最后一根稻草，终于把你岌岌可危的原则压向另一侧？』　　

 

『愤怒。狂喜。没有负罪感。只有空虚。』

 

『在那之后，她说自己永远只能是个杀手。而你又算什么？』

 

而科尔沃大笑了起来。

 

“从没说过我不是。”

 

他把那个齿轮咔哒作响的物件自口袋里取出来，拿在手里，掂了一掂。

 

“但我不需要你的评判。你甚至不是个活物。你的评价对我再也没有意义了。”　　　　　　　

 

他把那玩意儿粗暴地塞回衣服里，踏上了归程。

 

　　

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

十五年前他曾经和心对话。　　

 

他被两次背叛，绝望而孤独，而躲在淹水区的街角稍事休息时他抱紧了她，希望从她的低语里汲取力量。他向她诉说他的隐忧恐惧和愤怒。

 

心的回答紊乱而无逻辑。它的语气明明像极了她，但它无法将事情串联起来。它无法连续思考，它像是一块棱镜，只折射。

 

而之后界外人嘲笑了他。

 

“你见过索科洛夫在皇家协会上解剖课吗？他们解剖青蛙。死去的青蛙，剥去皮，露出赤裸的肌肉。如果用电流刺激，它的腿仍会弹跳。而心的原理亦同。它不是完整的灵魂。几乎无法思考。没有情感，只是由电流驱动，激活生前的记忆做出反应。如果于其寄托过多，科尔沃，你会失望的。”　　　　　　　　

 

“人不该被同一只老鼠咬两次。”正如瑟克诺斯的俗语。

 

他懂得自过错中学习。　　

 

而如果他在夜晚——更脆弱那么些的时刻，曾经轻扣那颗心镶嵌在正中的玻璃，只为了凝视那显现的影像——虚像，烟雾一般，于手触碰之时碎裂消散——

 

至少翌日他总是为此悔恨。他发誓再也不会这么做。

 

他从没能停下。　　　　　　

 

　　

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++　　

 

『我想念鲸歌。』　　

 

有时候它会自言自语。

 

塔屹立悬崖之上，也许终究太远。　　　　

 

于是他偷半日之闲，借了艘艇。停在海面上漂浮的时候，那颗心在他的大衣内侧贴着他的胸膛震颤，发出满足一般的嗡嗡声。

 

那是他最平静的时候。　　

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

但帝国永远不会平静下来。

 

莫利的小股反叛势力从未被剿灭干净，但科尔沃从未如此清晰地意识到原因——看看他面前的这个男孩，他大约还不到十八岁。

 

意志隔代相承，攀附上年轻的牺牲品。年轻人的双眼极亮，仿佛内心的火焰照耀出窗口。他同时怀抱生的期冀和死的意志——他的死，换同伴的生，他坚信自己绝不会开口。

 

但人人有其软肋。　　　　　　

 

身处冷桥已经不会再让他颤抖，尽管这不意味着他已痊愈。不，他心口的伤疤如同他身上的累累疤痕一样，余生也不可能消去。

 

但他站在监牢里，站在刑讯椅的面前，至少能做到表面不动声色。而他绝不会退却，尤其在艾米丽的安危全赖于此的时候。　　

 

他拍了拍年轻人的肩，倾身附上了他的耳朵。

 

他轻声道出了他最珍重的秘密。

 

他的家人——他的妹妹和小姨在这个城市里的藏身处。　　

 

他有些好笑地看着男孩全身颤抖起来，直到奔溃大哭。

 

一个人的原则也不过只有这么些分量而已。　　　　　　　　

 

他向两边的护卫比了个了结的手势。走出了门。

 

心在道出秘密后便一直沉默。

 

　　

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++　　　　

 

 

“如果你想要的是完结。”有一次，他问。

 

“你为什么选择了比利来完成这件事？为什么不来找...我？”

 

就在科尔沃以为它不会回答的时候，蓝紫色的光芒闪烁了起来。　　

 

『也许与你预想的有所差异，但我并非残忍。』

 

它回答道。

 

　　

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++　　　　　　

 

 

“父亲。”

 

数个月后艾米丽在他的办公室里堵住了他。

 

“我们需要谈谈。”　

 

“关于什么？”　　

 

“关于...那个东西。”

 

　女孩忧心忡忡地看向他。

 

“我很担忧...我认为那对你有不好的影响。”

 

她从来没有特别信任过那位神明和祂的礼物，而这一点，科尔沃完全可以理解，因为他开始时也是同样。

 

“你指什么？”

 

“你最近的样子！你变得...疏离，冷漠...冷血，甚至.....”而好像吐出这个词就已经伤害到了她。她大睁着眼睛看向他，眼神中充满了乞求。她十四岁以来很少露出这样的表情，但她这么做的时候五官柔和下来，科尔沃总是惊讶于她这时看上去多像婕斯敏。她的五官一直更像他多些。

 

他想起了她十岁的时候为他画过的那张画。那张用数张纸拼贴起来的，他的面孔。她在一边用小孩子稚拙的笔迹写了个大大的‘爸爸’。她曾经对他有过那么多信心（faith），近乎崇拜。

 

也许他从来不值得那些。

 

“如果这让如此烦扰你。”他轻声说。“也许我是时候退休了。我一直很想回卡纳卡。”

 

而他全然清楚他这样的说辞会给她带来什么样的影响。

 

惊恐在女孩子的脸上一闪而过，随即是悲伤。

 

“你不能说这样的话，父亲。”　　　　　　　　　　

 

“我只是想要保证你的安全。那是我仅存的意义了。”

 

而这句，他并没有说谎。这是他现在唯一在乎的东西。他的生命，任何人的生命，甚至帝国的命运，他都乐意投进火里，只要他的女儿安全。

 

艾米丽拥抱住他，双手紧紧环着他的肩。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

 

　　

 

但易于放弃并不是卡尔德文家的特质，从来不是。

 

所以，当某天醒来，而他本应抱在怀中的物件消失不见时，他并不需要猜测谁是犯人。

 

“还回来。”他冲进艾米丽的办公室。女皇慢条斯理地放下了茶杯，抬头看他。

 

“我扔进海里了。”她冷酷地说。

 

科尔沃往阳台走去，当他拉住栏杆要翻出去的时候，艾米丽赶了上来，拉住他。她冷静的假面已然完全崩裂。

 

“你疯了！！你会摔死！”

 

“你不明白...”科尔沃靠着栏杆倚坐下来，抱住头。

 

“我没能和她道别...再也不能...不能再一次....那是他唯一留下的...我...一切都必须被拿走吗...”　　　　　　　　　　　

 

“你疯了...”

 

　她喃喃道，她的眼泪滴落在男人的头顶。她抹了抹眼泪，站了起来。

 

片刻之后，一个东西被掷在他腿上。

 

而他立刻伸手握住了那块干枯的器官。

 

它依旧贴着他的掌心跳动，那节律令他安心。

 

艾米丽不置一词离开了。

 

而它在他的脑海里低语。　　

 

『在你身上发生了什么，科尔沃？（What has happened to you？）』

 

科尔沃笑了起来。　　

 

“年老和癫狂。没什么大不了的。（Aging and madness. Nothing of importance.）”

 

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

他不再年轻，而像他一般的人总是更深刻地明白这一点。年轻时拉伤的每一道关节和留下的每一条伤口都会在上了年纪之后找他的麻烦。

 

他并不像以前一般频繁地亲自去执行任务，而之前的每一次，他还拥有刻印和魔法，那些多少弥补了身体素质下降带来的不便。

 

但这封情报特殊到他不能托付给任何其他人。　　　　　　

 

他带上面具，把工具口袋扣在皮带上，然后把心揣进大衣。这个仪式如此熟悉，让他有一刻恍惚。

 

『有一场派对要参加，科尔沃？』　　

 

“是啊，我邀你同行。”他回答道。

 

潜入比他记忆里的更加艰难。每一次的攀爬和奔跑滑行，每一次抻拉肌肉，都更慢也更痛苦。而他本会迎面撞上那个守卫，如果不是它出声提醒。

 

当他终于拿到那份情报逃出的时候天色已近黎明。他坐在房顶上，疲惫自他中心蔓延像伸展的藤蔓，枝叶延展到身体的每一个角落。但新一天的太阳自地平线升起，薄薄的晨光洒在他脸上。

 

『你有死志吗，科尔沃？（Do you have a death wish?）』

 

『十五年前，有那么一两次，我认为你已经放弃了。疲惫渗透你的骨髓，而有那么一刻你情愿那把剑砍得再深些，带来你希冀的安眠。』

 

『而今夜我再次看到了。你已经放弃了吗，科尔沃？』　

 

“那么，容我问你一句，一位神明又为何会有死志？你本可永生。”

 

『万物皆有终结，何必吝啬于我？』

 

　“是啊，万物皆有终结。”科尔沃向阳光伸出手，光线自他的指缝间漏下来。“而我的也将莅临，大约已用不了多久。你看得到，不是吗？”

 

这个，它没有回答。

 

所以他知道自己猜对了。

　　

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

如果是十年前，一切都不会有问题。

 

如果他年轻十岁，他能顺利地扑倒艾米丽，而甚至还有足够时间起身反击。　　

 

可惜这不是实情。所以当它向他大声喊有暗箭的时候，他做出了判断，挡在了艾米丽身前。

 

然后倒了下去。

 

那戳刺的位置应当相当不巧，他模模糊糊地想，已经感受到缺氧带来的头晕。

 

『不要让你的意识飘远。』它对他说。这很奇怪。它不是不该有情感的吗。可它听上去相当焦急。『留在这儿，科尔沃。在现世里。想想艾米丽。』

 

艾米丽在哭。他听得见她的哭声。从她还是个婴儿的时候他就对她的哭声分外敏感。他会在夜巡的时候听见哭声，然后赶在婕斯敏被吵醒前溜进她的卧室，把她哄睡着。

 

『科尔沃。不要睡过去。』

 

可是醒着的话，疼痛就不会完结。他的鼓膜阵阵发痛，周围一片嘈杂，太多人在大喊大叫。当然最痛的还是他的腰间...应该？那里已经有点失去知觉了。

 

『那么，听着我的声音。』

 

那是一把他非常熟悉的嗓音，节律如潮汐。　　　　

 

而他想起在瑟克诺斯度过的夏日少年时。瑟克诺斯海边的孩子生来会游泳。他躺在浪潮上，而潮汐引领他。　　　　　　

 

往深处去。

 

　　

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　　　

 

科尔沃睁开双眼醒来。艾米丽冲他微笑，眼睛里泪水未褪。

 

“我...”　　　

 

他开口，嗓音干涩，而女孩拿来了水，给他喂了一些。

 

“别说话了，父亲。你会没事的，就是要静养。”

 

她赶忙解释道，握住了他的手。

 

科尔沃抽出了一只手，比划了一个形状。艾米丽眯起眼睛，叹了口气，指了指他的枕头边。

 

蓝紫色的光像潮汐一样涌动着。

 

“你...正事...”

 

艾米丽夸张地嘟了嘟嘴。

 

“知道了，哎呀。”她指了指远处他的办公桌。“我让人把公文都拿过来了。”

 

“好好休息，父亲。”她微笑了一下，背过身去，往桌边走。“我就在这里。”

 

　　

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

【她真是个糟糕的说谎者，不是吗。】

 

【所以，我还剩多久？一个礼拜？一天？哦，我自己能感觉到，这些老家伙们工作不了多久了。】

 

『这本是为了阻止这样的意外才被创造出来。我很...遗憾。』

 

【得了吧，你还是个神明的时候也不是全知全能的，你无法预知一切。】

 

『我本以为看顾一个人应当很容易。』

 

【看顾?】

 

『是。看顾你直至你生命终结，见证你直至最后一刻。这是我...那魂灵原本的意图。』　　　　　　

　　

【我很抱歉这短短的余生不很有趣，并没有什么值得见证。】

　　　　

『不。你...你变得困惑。困惑而愤世。但有趣与否不再重要，科尔沃。我想要问的问题只有一个。你和自己和解了么？』

 

【什么？】

 

『道德最后的日子充满愤怒和恐惧。但在虚空之中，比利勒克杀死和解放我的一瞬，他化为齑粉的前一刻，他和自己和解了。他不再有遗憾。你还为什么而遗憾吗，科尔沃？』

 

他为什么而遗憾呢？他早已不再为婕斯敏的死责备自己，尽管他依旧想念她。艾米丽的成长多少弥补了那空洞。他没有太遗憾自己不能继续在艾米丽的身边，他知道他的小女孩已经长大，即使没有他也会做得非常好。道德早已死去而比利勒克被他亲手杀死，他的恩怨也已了结。

 

【我...我一直没有告诉你。】　　

 

而即使在脑海里，他也没能顺畅地说出那个词。那对他来说太沉重了，自从婕斯敏死后，他认为自己不再具备那样的能力。尤其考虑到宾语，这句话显得更加可笑。

 

毕竟人要如何爱一位神明呢？

 

但它不再是那位神明。它只是个影子，祂在人间最后的残影。一切早已太迟，所以大概一切都无所谓了。

 

【我爱你。我知道那听上去很可笑。但...】　　　　

　　

『我知道。』

 

【...什么？】

 

『不然你以为那份礼物是什么呢？陪伴至死，我以为对人类来说这样的行为有着特殊的意义，科尔沃。我本该消散，但为你停留。』

 

【我想你想说的那个词是白头偕老。所以...等我死了我不能把你传给艾米丽什么的？】

 

『系统会停摆，我的最后一缕灵魂会彻底消散。在你心跳停止的那一瞬。制作之时便如此设定。』

 

【哇...你的情感观念...挺扭曲的。太遗憾了，我此刻不能亲吻你。哦...或许我能？】

 

他们的第一个吻。在干枯如纤维的大动脉上。

 

　　

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　　　

三天之后，科尔沃在皇家塔里他自己的床上停止了呼吸。而那颗被他紧紧握在手里的，奇怪的心脏形状的装置，也在同一刻熄灭了光芒，变得一动不动。

 

在那之后，艾米丽为他的父亲举行了葬礼。界外人残留的心脏也同他一起葬入海底。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

 

去往深深深深处。

 

鲸骨林立的安息之所。

 

END　　


End file.
